O amor verdadeiro
by Arisa L
Summary: Sango é uma estudante do colégio Tamoeda, e junto de seu grupinho, descobri novas amizades.


_Olá pessoal, eu sou nova por que gostem da minha 1ª e estou aberta a sugestões qualquer coisa é só deixar reviews._

_Inspirei-me nas diversas fanfics que li aqui mesmo,como por exemplo: Armações Pirimplimplin, Você sempre será e entrem ão chega de papo e vamos lá._

_Tenham uma boa leitura!. :)_

_**Legenda:**_

_**- = a Fala de personagens**_

"" _**= Pensamentos, etc.**_

_**{ } = Explicações**_

_**( ) = Interrupção da autora( Eu juro tentar evitar XD)**_

_***+= Troca de cena ou de local**_

_**# = Fala de personagens ao telefone**_

_** = Fala de personagens conversando online no PC**_

_**LETRAS MAIÚSCULAS SERVEM PARA DAR ÊNFASE A PALAVRA OU FRASES.**_

_**O Amor Verdadeiro: Capítulo 1 – Voltas aulas**_

Sango Taijiya, jovem de 16 anos, estuda no Colégio Tamoeda (nome do colégio da Sakura card captor)(¹),onde cursa o 2° colegial, tem um irmão de 13 anos chamado , com seu pai Totosai que se sente muito sozinho após a morte de sua esposa Kaede, mãe de Sango e de Kohaku,ele é dono da Shikon no Tama que é uma empresa de engenharia civil, arquitetura e de decoração,onde Sango trabalha,das 14 horas às 18 horas,como secretária (PRESTEM BASTANTE ATENÇÃO NESTA INFORMAÇÃO, POIS SERÁ USADA. O.O).

* * *

Na manhã do dia 7 de fevereiro de 2009...

-Vamos Kohaku,acorde!! –diz Sango, puxando o cobertor dele.

-Espera mana só mais 5 minutos. –Kohaku pede.

-Nada disso, hoje é um dia muito especial para mim e para você.

-Por quê?? –indaga Kohaku levantando-se rapidamente.

-Esqueceu é? Hoje é o nosso primeiro dia de aula e quero chegar mais cedo

para reencontrar com Ayame, Kagome e com a Sara. – diz Sango disfarçando

a caixinha cheia de furos.

-Ah só por isso! Então você esqueceu meu aniversário?!?! – pergunta Kohaku, com uma expressão decepcionada.

-CLARO QUE NÃO SEU BOBINHO, TO!! – diz Sango entregando-o a caixinha

que tinha um lindo laço azul em cima.

Kohaku abre a caixa e vê que é uma linda gatinha de dois rabos{sua cor é bege e na ponta de suas caudas é preto}.

-ARIGATOU TO. – diz Kohaku pulando em Sango que o abraça.

-Kohaku qual vai ser o nome dela?? – pergunta Sango, acariciando as

orelhinhas da gatinha.

-Que tal KIRARA em mana?!?!?

-Perfeito,parece que ela gostou. – diz Sango ao ver a KIRARA reagir ao

escutar o seu nome.

-Vamos, chega de papo e vamos nos trocar para ir pro colégio.E vê se não esquece de alimentar a KIRARA tá bom? – sugeriu Sango

-Ok, então com licença porque eu tenho que me trocar. – disse Kohaku, expulsando sua irmã do quarto.

-Já tô indo, CALMA.

Sango sai do quarto do irmão e se dirige ao seu.

Seu quarto tinha a paredes lilás com exceção da parede que o PC fica na frente é roxo com massa corrida, seu armário é branco com tabaco (noossa como essas cores estão na moda qualquer loja que você entra só dá essas cores;D), sua cama é de mesma cor já a porta de sua suíte é roxa com desenhos de borboletas nas cores branca e preta (noossa é muito linda essa porta é o meu sonho de consumo, pena que não existe, pois acabei de inventar,tenta imaginar). No seu banheiro, havia pastilhas nas cores roxo,lilás, preta que formavam uma faixa com mais ou menos 10 cm e o restante da parede era coberta por pastilhas na cor branca, seu Box era de vidro na cor preta com uma imensa rosa roxa{a flor preferida de Sango é a rosa na cor roxa}, sua pia ficava em cima de um armário com espelho pendurado na parede.

Voltando ao quarto, do lado de sua cama havia uma sacada que era de frente ao mar de uma linda e movimentada persiana da sacada era uma cortina de miçangas roxas com branco.(Gomen, é que eu quero ser arquiteta,engenheira civil e decoradora de ambientes, por isso eu dô muito detalhes de ambientes:])

Sango entra em seu quarto e abre seu armário, pega o seu novo uniforme que é uma blusa branca com detalhes roxo na ponta das mangas e na gola, sua saia era preta com alguns frisados{resumindo é igual ao uniforme da Kagome no anime só muda a cor de verde vai para roxo} e começa a se arrumar.

-"Onde será que eu deixei o meu lápis preto" –pensa Sango

-Finalmente achei, quem é que te colocou aqui no Box,deve ter sido o Kohaku só para deixar-me nervosa. -diz Sango enquanto passa-o em seu olho.

* * *

Após se arrumar, ela desce e começa a conversar com seu pai a respeito do aniversário de Kohaku.

-Oto(²), você quer que eu depois de sair da Shikon no Tama, passe na Cepam(aqui em São Paulo é uma padaria que Têm ótimos doces e salgados) e compre um bolo para Kohaku? –diz Sango, oferecendo ajuda.

-Você faria isso pro Oto Sango, fico grato com a sua ajuda. –diz Totosai.

-Iiê(³). –diz Sango.

-Vamos Kohaku,como você demora. –diz Sango impaciente.

-Já to descendo!. –diz Kohaku.{ele vestia um uniforme com calça e blusa tudo preto}.

_Continua..._

Dicionário japonês:

_(¹)=...estuda no Colégio Tamoeda (nome do colégio da Sakura Card Captor)._

No mangá e anime Sakura Card Captors,praticamente toda a história passa em seu famoso colégio Tamoeda. Tentem assistir no youtube, pois é muito legal.

_(²)=-Oto, você quer que eu depois de sair da Shikon no Tama,..._

Oto, significa Papai.

_(³)= -Iiê. –diz Sango._

Bem, dizem que iiê significa Não ou Dinada, mas no meu caso vai significar Dinada.

_**OIEEE.!!!**_

_**Bem aqui está o primeiro capítulo da minha 1ª fic. Espero q estejam gostando.**_

_**Qualquer coisa pode comentar(Reviews) ou me add no MSN.**_

_**Bjinhus xaxau.**_

_**Ja Ne**_


End file.
